Tears don't fall
by Rizzy Sanguinary
Summary: He couldn't help it. It was an addiction, a vice he couldn't get rid off. No matter what he did, he always ended up cheating on her.. Now he's got to pay the price. SONGFIC ONESHOT. R&R!


AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: This is a oneshot that just came up while I was listening to the song _Tears Don't Fall _by Bullet for my valentine. Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Tears Don't Fall

_I need a pick me up._

Natsume got up from the bed, staggering slightly as he realized that he was still a bit drunk from the party he attended until dawn. Grabbing some whiskey, he drank it straight from its glass bottle, looking around at the posh hotel room he was in, trying to remember what had taken place.

Walking back to bed, he was taken aback by a slender leg poking from underneath the blankets, and curiosity getting the better of him, he lifted the blanket up to see who it was.

A woman's naked body greeted him, her blonde hair sprawled across the pillow. A series of hickeys adorned her throat, and her makeup was slightly smudged across her face.

_Oh shit._

Rummaging through the pile of clothing on the floor, Natsume found his phone, and flipping it open to take a good look at the screen, he felt a pang of guilt and regret stab him in the heart.

_Natsume, wer r u? Im worried. –M_

Natsume's conscience bit him hard as he remembered his promise to her the night before.

--

"_I'd be home by eight," he promised, giving her a peck on the cheek._

_Mikan smiled happily, "I hope you keep that promise this time."  
_

_--_

Checking his call log, he found another guilt-inducing fact waiting for him.

_Twenty-five missed calls._

_Mikan (20)_

_Apartment landline (5)_

Tears cascading down his face, he banged his head on the wall.

_I'm sorry, Mikan._

A slight stir from the blankets caught his eye, and the blonde hooker's tentative smile greeted him.

"Good morning, Natsume-kun."

Glaring at her, he threw her her clothes and thrust the door open.

"_**Get out, bitch**_."

Harrumphing, she dressed up, marching out of the door, but not without saying, "If you want to repeat this, you know where to find me."

"_**Shut up, and leave me alone"**_

Banging the door in her face, he flopped on the bed, feeling sorry for his beloved girlfriend who probably slept on the couch while waiting for him to come home.

_Dammit._

_How many times have I lied to her? _

_How many times have I made her wait?_

_--_

_Flashback_

_Natsume opened the door carefully as to avoid making any noise. He had another wild night out, got to meet a hot blonde, and drank to his heart's content._

_His eyes roving around the living room, Mikan's sleeping form on the couch caught his eye._

_Walking towards her, he sneered as he saw a home-baked cake resting on the centre table. The strawberry icing had melted, yet the message on it was still legible._

_HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, NATSUME! I LOVE YOU!_

_Tch. Baka, he thought._

_--_

_**Let's go!**_

With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping  
The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?

_**There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fuckin hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?**_

_--_

_Flashback_

"_Natsume!," Mikan exclaimed, as the raven-haired lad entered the house. It was their second anniversary, and she had prepared a special meal for both of them._

"_Mikannnn," he slurs, as he settles down on the couch._

"_Natsume, what's that red mark on your neck? It looks like lipstick."  
_

"_You're seeing things, idiot. Why the hell would there be lipstick on my neck?!"_

"_You're drunk, Natsume. Please don't shout at me. It's our anniversary."  
_

"_I'm going to bed," he quips, leaving her to eat alone._

_--_

_**Your tears don't fall they crash around me,  
Her concious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall they crash around me,  
Her concious calls, the guilty to come home…**_

--

_Flashback_

_Natsume's eyes shot open, glancing at the calendar. It was 1__st__ of January, and he had a date today, unbeknownst to his girlfriend._

_Getting up and starting to get ready, he notices his sleeping girlfriend's tear-stained face, and a small damp blotch on her pillow._

_Leaning down to wipe the tears of her face, he pauses as he hears his phone beeping. Reading the text message, he turns away from her._

_Hiya Natsume. Can't wait for our date later. Love you. –Luna_

_--_

_**The moments died, I hear no screamin,  
The visions left inside me are slowly fading  
Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?**_

There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fuckin hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better

--

_Flashback:_

"_Natsume, who's Kate?," Mikan asks skeptically, raising a brow._

"_Who?," he asks back, looking up at her with an intense stare._

"_You were mumbling her name last night, while you were asleep."_

"_Tch. I have no idea what you're talking about," he says, turning back to the television screen. He flinches uncomfortably as he gets a glimpse of Mikan crying silently._

_--_

_**Your tears don't fall they crash around me  
Her concious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall they crash around me  
Her concious calls, the guilty to come home**_

_--_

_Back to present day:_

Natsume leaned against the wall, tears streaming down his face.

_I have caused her so much pain. _

_I promised everyone that I wouldn't hurt her._

_I'm so screwed up._

Reaching for his phone, he was about to reread Mikan's messages when Ruka called.

--

_**This battered room I've seen before  
The broken bones they heal no more, no more  
With my last breath I'm choking  
Will this ever end I'm hoping  
My world is over one more time!**_

_--_

"Ruka."

"Natsume! You've got to come home now! Mikan was attacked! Your house was robbed! Mikan was shot! She was brought to the hospital, but was announced dead on arrival! Come home!," Ruka's panic-filled voice came through the earpiece, piercing Natsume's heart, leaving deep gashes in his thoughts.

The rest of Ruka's speech was unabsorbed, Natsume was completely in a state of shock. His mouth dropped open, as the same words replayed in his mind.

_This is entirely my fault. This is entirely my fault. This is my entire fault._

_--_

_**Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?**_

There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fuckin hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?

Your tears don't fall they crash around me  
Her concious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall they crash around me  
Her concious calls, the guilty to come...

Better!

Your tears don't fall they crash around me  
Her concious calls the guilty to come home

--

_Mikan, _Natsume's head dipped down in despair.

_I'm so sorry._

_No..no..no.._

_This is all my fault…_

_I love you Mikan.._

_No…_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first attempt at a songfic so it might be a bit shabby. I'm open to any suggestions. Please review.


End file.
